


Can't say no

by Tox_in



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Boys Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, War, World War II, babe is soft okay, joe toye will appear in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox_in/pseuds/Tox_in
Summary: Bill made Babe cry, he tries to apologize but things escalated too fast.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Joseph Toye, Bill Guarnere & Babe Heffron, Bill Guarnere/Babe Heffron
Kudos: 5





	Can't say no

Bill didn't wanted to make his friend cry, he was in a bad mood and his words have exceeded his thoughts. But now, Babe locked himself in the bathroom of an empty house and Bill was trying to get him to open. 

\- « Open up, okay, I didn't mean it »

\- « You really sounded like you meant it » Babe mumbled through tears.

\- « Well I didn't ! Trust me. Open the door now » Bill started to lose his nerves again but it wasn't helping right now.

\- « Leave me alone ! You're gonna scream at me again ! »

\- « I won't, Babe, please open the door » Babe didn't answered but Bill still heard him cry, even though Babe tried to make less noise.

\- “  Babe, please ”  After a moment, Bill heard a fabric friction and the wood creak as Babe got up and walked to the door. The door opened slightly and Bill could see Babe's young face  through the darkness of the room. He could discern that he has puffy eyes and cheeks red and wet with tears. Bill sighed and smiled to his friend. “I'm sorry” bill whispered. Babe looked down and moved back a little, Bill gently puched the door and walked into the dark bathroom, the only entry of light of the room was a broken  roof tile that letted a bit of sun in, even though it was already sunset.

Babe was unsuccesfully trying to dry his tears with his sleeves. Bill walked to him and took Babe's skinny hands in his own  larger ones. 

“I'm sorry I said all this shit Babe, I swear it's not what I think” Bill's words only brough back the memory of it to Babe, who was starting to cry again. “ No, no, Babe, hey look at me, forget about all this okay, you mean a lot to me and I love having you around, I swear.” At those words, Babe threw himself into Bill's arms and cried more. 

Bill let them both slide to the ground, then he took Babe in his arms and squeezed him tight. It seemed to relax Babe, who, soon, wasn't shaking anymore. Bill kept stroking the ginger's back while whispering kind words to him.

After a moment, Babe slowly took his head off Bill's chest and straighten up, he put both his hands on the italian's chest a look at him through his tears clumped eyelashes. Bill prepared to talk but he was shut down by the younger one's lips on his.

He froze as he let Babe kiss him shyly. After a few seconds, Babe retired and looked at his friend. Seeing Bill shocked face, Babe looked down and tears were running to his eyes again. It made Bill react, so he took Babe's face in his palms and made him look at him. « Babe, hey… » he whispered « look at me ». « I'm sorry » Babe begin « I'm sorry, I'm… please don't hit me .. I know I shouldn't do this, I know I shouldn't want this but… ». He was cut off by Bill lips who was going for his mouth in return. Babe moaned into the kiss, it was wilder this time, Bill took control and was already licking Babe's lips to enter. Babe opened his mouth and let Bill slide his tongue in. Babe moved so that he was stradling Bill's lap. He wanted more and the lack of air due to the kiss was making crazy ideas grow in his head. He started to move against Bill's crotch, making their cocks rub against one another. The friction made Bill grunt and Babe moaned into Bill's mouth. They were both starting to feel really hot and Babe thought that getting rid of some clothes would certainly help. He started tugging on Bill's shirt to get it out of his pants then he worked on the buttons, as a respond, Bill's hands went down on Babe's ass and squeezed it hard.

Babe opened Bill's shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, Bill does the rest ofthe work and throw his shirt aside, then he gets his hands on Babe, he opens is shirt, spead the fabric so that he could have access to the ginger's chest, then he bends down and start nipping on Babe's neck. Bill bites, lick, kiss, suck on the younger boy's neck, then he goes down on his collarbones to leave a few marks here too, he goes to his chest, were he kisses every freckle on Babe's skin and spend more time on his nipples. When Bill gets to his stomach, Babe is already a moaning mess, he's breathing so fast and he feels like his skin is burning. « Bill...Bill please… », « Yes baby, what is it ? » Bill whispers in Babe ears « P… Please, I want more » « what do you want ? » « I want you… I want… I want it » Bill grunts against Babe neck at his response. « you sure ? » Bill asks as he continue to bite on Babe's neck « Yes, God yes ! » « Then turn around » Bill's voice was getting lower and all the new sensations that Babe was discovering made him shiver with anticipation. Babe turned around and felt akward in this position first, until, Bill's hands were back on him. Bill's hands were sliding beneath Babe's pants and Babe's erection was finally release from it's fabric prison. One of Bill's hands was going to the ginger's crotch while he brough the other to Babe's lips. « Suck it » he orderew. Babe took the fingers and started to lick and suck it the best that he could. « That's good » Bill concluded, then he brough his wet fingers to Babe's ass. He pressed a finger as he begin to stroke Babe with his other hand. It easily went in so he entered a second finger. Babe was moaning and shaking, moving his hips as if he was asking for more. Bill started to make scissors movements, which made Baby scream out in pleasure. «you like this, don't you ? » Bill smiled at the ginger's reaction « Mmh, please, I need more… Bill please »

« Be patient, I don't want it to hurt you » Babe moaned in response.

A minute later, Babe was loose enough. Bill presses Babe's neck so that his head was bent down and with his ass up. Babe licked his lips in anticipation. Bill adjusted himself so that he was straight behind Babe as he pulls his cock out and stroke it a few times to make it slick with Babe's saliva. He presses the tip of his hard cock at Babe's entrance « you ready ? » he asks, voice low. « Mmh yes, please, Bill I need it ... » Bill grabbed Babe's hip with one hand as he guided his cock in with the other, he entered the tip of his cock, which made Babe cry out in pleasure, Bill kept going deeper and deeper, Babe loving it more and more. Once he was finally completely in he took a minute to let Babe adjust. « How' you feelin baby ? » Babe moaned « Ah so.. it's so good mmh I feel so full, it's awh-awesome… » Bill smiled and began to move, he made slow in and out mouvements first than Babe asked him to go faster so he did. The first fast thruts were messy but one made Babe scream as Bill hited is prostate hard. « Are you okay ? Did it hurt ? » « No, no it feels so good please do it again.. » Bill tried to find the spot again and after a few thrusts he did, so he started to raise his speed and he slammed into Babe's prostate each time. Bill kept pounding roughly into him until Babe was nothing more than a crying mess. « oh god, please please keep going, oh god it's so much, ah, feels sooo gooood, yeees, keep ramming into me please ! » Feeling he was getting close, Bill set up an even faster pace, which made Babe cry out in euphoria. « Aaaaannh yeees-h ah your cock is sooo good, mmh ah, yeeeesh more mooore » Babe vision went white as he came on the floor and on his stomach, his orgasm made him clench around Bill's cock, who grunted as Babe's hole was getting tighter, after a few thrusts into Babe oversensitized body he came hard, deep inside of the young man.

Bill let himself fall on the floor next to Babe. He brought him into his arms, Babe put his head on the older man's chest and sighed in satisfaction.

« God we should argue more often » sighed Bill. « What ?? » Babe stood up at these words, an expression of deep worry on his face. Bill burst in laughter « I'm kidding, relax kid, God damn… » Babe punched him weakly before laying again against Bill's chest. 


End file.
